


Sarah Croydon's Christmas Kitten

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 20:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Sarah Croydon's eyes were wide as soon as something scratched the door.





	Sarah Croydon's Christmas Kitten

I never owned Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Sarah Croydon's eyes were wide as soon as something scratched the door. She turned to Charles Croydon. She followed him before he opened the door. Sarah gasped after she viewed a stray kitten. ''A Christmas kitten!'' She smiled and exposed fangs prior to the kitten running. Sarah began to shrug. 

 

THE END


End file.
